1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a top loaded antenna, and more particularly to a small top loaded antenna suitable for use on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of radio systems for transmission to and from moving vehicles such as automobiles and for position detection thereof, a small top loaded antenna has been noted because of its omni-directional characteristic as well as of being readily mounted on the roof of the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical prior art top loading antenna comprises a top load plate 1 of conductive metal, a ground plate 2 also of conductive metal, a shortline 3 shorting between the top load plate 1 and the ground plate 2, and a feedline 4 connected between the top load plate 1 and a feeding cable 5. As seen in the prior art top load antenna, the shortline 3 and the feedline 4 are provided as separate members in the form of metal rods, and are accordingly coupled to the top load plate 1 and the ground plate 2 separately by being welded or screwed thereto. This involves duplicate steps of coupling operations to thereby complicate the manufacture and raise manufacturing cost.